


The Anomalies of Chaos Theory: Alexander Hamilton's Butterfly Effects

by ThiefOfADHD



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hurricane, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiefOfADHD/pseuds/ThiefOfADHD
Summary: "When you don't accept the truth, you lose hope in the lies you create."Trauma can cause many things, psychosis, post-traumatic stress, and many other disorders. Nobody suspects, however, that a trauma such as this could unlock a power hidden within. Sometimes, a phenomenon occurs and it causes a chain reaction leading up to an event. This is considered to be Chaos Theory, in which one small change in one state can result in larger differences in later states. This is also known as the Butterfly Effect, coined after Edward Lorenz who discovered that tiny, butterfly-sized changes to computer models could make a sunny day turn into a storm. Or, a butterfly flaps its wings and causes a hurricane days later.This makes the fabric of time fragile, things unpredictable. So, with that... how do you go about changing the past?





	1. Act One - Hamilton: Part One

_“When you don't accept the truth, you lose hope in the lies you create.”_ That was what was told the day time travel fell to me. I didn't know what it meant at the time, but now… I understand it painfully well.

_Beep. Beep. Beep-_

It’s like breathing in ice and breathing out glass.

_Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep-_

The feeling of a razor blade moving around the inside of your chest.

_Beeeaaammm- **thunk!**_

The taste of acid, the rocks in your chest, the emotions of your entirety swallowing itself.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-_

And then the numbness that fills you when you can't get anymore tears.

“Time of death, 15:47.”

_I should start at the beginning._

* * *

 ”Alexander! Come inside! It's raining!”

My mother's voice, soft and sweet, gentle with a caring tone that made everyone think of her as buttercream. She had been fifteen when she had me, my father being seventeen. Nevis saw this often, the difference was my father didn't wish to marry my mother, and rarely visited home. The last time I saw him, it was my ninth birthday and my mother was crying because he had left her a number in debts and nothing else. Because of how I was at the time, always clinging to my mother and constantly emotional, my father would always yell at me for not being an alpha like him. I sometimes think he left because he didn't want to be around a son that seemed to be more omega than he first thought.

I walked inside our small cottage, rain leaking through and falling into pots on the floor. Our home didn't have much for us, we had a wood-burning stove, a cot we shared, a dresser that held our clothes, a table and chairs, a small tub, and except for the outhouse that rested ten feet away from our cottage, we had everything with us within a fifteen foot area. It was the middle of the winter season, so the heavy rain and cold wind outside that made me tremble was normal. Even so, the cold air outside didn't compare to the warmth of the cottage we lived in. My mother moved towards me quickly, having already started boiling water for a bath for me, which meant we didn't have power whatsoever. Great.

"Alexander, you're soaking wet... I've already started filling up the tub, get undressed and get in." She whispered, her buttercream voice soothing me as I moved to undress. Once I slipped into the tub, I relaxed and watched as my mother added more boiling water to the tub. I started to wash up with the small bit of soap we had left before I felt myself-  
  
"Ah- _choo_!"

The instant my mother heard my sneeze, she moved to feel my forehead. I watched her thin lips turn into a small frown as she started to wash me herself. I went quiet as she did so. I wouldn't object to my mother washing me, even if I was ten years old and could do it myself.

Once I was dried and in my pajamas, my mother tucked us both into our cot, singing me lullabies as she normally did. I curled up with an old stuffed unicorn, and went to sleep. I wish the days would have been as good as that. From then on, it just got worse. What I thought was a cold turned into pneumonia, and it quickly hit the both of us. My mother did her best to care about me, but I kept begging her to rest and to care for herself. My stubbornness I get from her, as she'd constantly refuse to help herself and instead would take care of me. But, eventually, she couldn't even care for me, and instead we were both laying in our cot together, holding each other in our arms, and hoping that death took us quick.

"Mom..." I whispered, my voice hoarse as I slid closer to her. "Mom, I'm tired..."

"Go to sleep, Alexander." She whispered, and I could tell from her heaving chest that she was crying. "It's okay. It's okay to fall asleep."

"Mom-"

"Alexander, it's going to be okay. Go ahead. Go to sleep. I love you." I felt her kiss my forehead with cold lips, and I felt myself drifting off to sleep.

That was the last time I was ever able to fall asleep.

* * *

 “Alexander, how old are you?” I sat quietly, listening to the physician as he filled out paperwork. It was February 19th.

“Thirteen. My birthday was January 11th.” I let the words fall out. Thirteen, it felt foreign to my tongue. I watched as he filled out the papers. I shifted, looking at the cot near the table. My unicorn toy and the quilt my mother made for us lay disheveled as a white sheet was pulled over my mother. I still felt weak-

"Ow." I winced, looking to see a nurse giving me a shot. She put a small bandaid on my arm, gently patting it with her cold, gloved hand.

“Alexander, are you aware that your mother had immune system problems?” The physician asked suddenly, looking at a chart. The morning had been hectic. I had barely woken up from a neighbor shaking me awake. He'd gotten us a doctor. Sadly, my mother hadn't even made it through the night.

"Yes. She worked at the docks when she wasn't working at her shop, so she might have gotten.” Admitting this felt sickening. I wasn't dumb. I knew the truth. My mother earned money as a prostitute, sleeping with sailors and drunkards to feed us. To pay my father's debts.

“And… did she say whom you needed to stay with in the events you were to survive her?”

“No sir. She thought I wouldn't survive her. Actually, I was in worse shape than her.” I looked up just enough to watch the physician check his records quietly.

"I'll check up on you when I find someone for you to stay with. I know you at least have one remaining relative here on this island. If not, then we'll have to put you into the foster system." He patted my back, soon giving me a small wallet. "Your landlord told me he'd let you stay in your home until you got a place to stay. Here's last month's rent back." I took it hesitantly, counting it out. Yep, that was last month's rent. Enough for two weeks worth of food for myself.

"Thank you." I whispered, watching the physician pack up his things before two men lifted my mother up onto a gurney and into a black bag.

"We'll take care of her." He smiled, patting my head before leaving me alone. I took this time to slowly lay down on the cot, curling up under the blanket and with my unicorn once more. It had been the first time that whole day where I was given time to grieve. I don't remember if I fell asleep or not, all I remember was crying, and then realizing it was nighttime and not being able to fall asleep because nobody was singing to me.


	2. Act One - Hamilton: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _At this point, everything was just an echo. Nothing really seemed real to me anymore. My father abandoned me, my mother died, and furthermore I was learning way more about her past than I would have if she had lived._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Alexander goes through the steps of being orphaned. And let's just say, for short.... it's not that good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Note to those who read the first chapter prior to this second chapter's posting: I changed Alexander's "age" to thirteen from twelve in the first chapter, so don't think that the skip during this chapter is a two year gap, it's only been one year._

“Alexander, this is Mr. Peter Lytton. He’s your mother’s cousin, and is fully capable of taking care of you.”

At this point, everything was just an echo. Nothing really seemed real to me anymore. My father abandoned me, my mother died, and furthermore I was learning way more about her past than I would have if she had lived. Everything that I thought of her was different, wasn’t at all what I had learned.

First of all, I knew I had an older brother named James. Although, he ran away from home a year ago and I hadn’t seen him since. What I hadn’t known was of John Lavien, my mother’s ex-husband, or her son Peter, my apparent older brother. I also hadn’t known that he used their divorce and the fact that I was considered an abomination in St. Croix to take my mother’s home from me and give it to my older half-brother. In fact, he took everything from me.

And that was just the tip of the iceberg. It took me a long time to learn of my mother’s criminal record, involving false abuse accusations against her. But… the fact that she left Peter… that stung. Not because I never learned of Peter until recently, but because she left without bothering to feel grief of her child. What if she had decided to do the same with me and James when our father abandoned us?

“Hello, Alexander. Do you want to see where you’ll be staying?” Peter asked, rubbing my back gently. I didn’t want to speak, I couldn’t speak. I was still in shock, still getting better, and still… alive.

I barely managed out a grunt before I was quietly led to a cottage. It was pretty small, and it was nice and cozy. Peter took me to a bedroom, helping me with where everything was placed. Bathroom, kitchen, all that. He even got me new clothes. This may have been my first time meeting Peter, but I was already starting to be hopeful of us spending time together.

"Thank you." I mumbled, smiling softly at him as I got some new clothes and got myself washed up. Afterwards, Peter and I talked. He mentioned how he had a wife that died a year prior, but otherwise there wasn't much going on in his life. Everything seemed fine.

I couldn't believe I _actually_ thought things were gonna be alright. I couldn't believe that things _were alright_ for  _a whole damn year._

* * *

  _Date: 21 March 201X_  
_Time: 10:45_  
_Name of Deceased: Peter Lytton_  
_Age of Deceased: 32_  
_Date of Birth: 12 October 198X_  
_Rigor Mortis: Easily Broken_  
_Estimated Time of Death: 23:30 - 00:15_

_Body was found by Alexander Hamilton, the deceased’s ward. Autopsy notes describe that the deceased was found at 08:47 on the 21st of March , but had been deceased for several hours, based on rigor mortis and livor mortis. The deceased was found hanging from a ceiling fan with the use of 2” thick rope. The strength of the rope provided around the victim’s neck left ligature marks of said weapon and provided to be able to hold the 72 kg body for as long as it had._

_Plausible cause of death: Combined asphyxia and venous congestion._  
_Death ruling: Suicide._

"Alexander?"

I looked up, seeing a man I recognized from my entire childhood.

"Mr. Fischer." I got up, lowering my head to hide the tears that were filling my eyes. He'd been my mother's landlord for both our home and her shop, in fact, he bought my mother's shop the day prior to her death.

"I um, I heard about your guardian. Do you need somewhere to stay?" He asked, rubbing my back. I couldn't help it anymore, and I hugged onto him tightly as tears fell down my face. He wrapped his arms around me, hugging me in return as he sat next to me. "There... it's going to be okay. You can stay with me, Alexander. I'll have you work in your mother's shop for money." He offered, and I silently nodded.

That's the problem, whenever anything bad would happen, there'd be a good side, and I'd think that things were great. My luck, unfortunately, was about to run out.

* * *

  _Cold. Wet. Freezing. Why’s it so cold? Why does it have to be so cold?_

I pushed up, gasping for any air I could as I felt water rush against my face once again. The storm had just started, and I found myself trapped under debris. I couldn’t lay down, staying in a crouched position under the debris as water kept flooding over me. I was to my chin in murky ocean water, and I knew… I knew that soon I’d be in the eye of the storm. All because I couldn’t get to high ground fast enough. All because I had to check and make sure that my mother’s shop wasn’t damaged.

I sat there quietly, tears rolling down my face as I shifted under the wood and cement. I noticed a gap leading out into the water, and although the water was rushing in, I made a break for it. Nervous, I took a deep breath and dived under, swimming through and getting on top of the wrecked building. From there, I laid down, letting the rain hit me violently as I shut my eyes. I didn’t have any energy, and the eye of the hurricane was almost upon me. If this was it, then I’d spend my last moments right there. As close to my mother as possible. I didn’t have a choice, either way.

_Besides, why should I bother staying alive when everything has tried to kill me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not disclosing the years this is taking place. But, I did leave hints around if you look closely.
> 
> Also, don't panic over the guardianship, I am using United States laws more than I am using them for the West Indies, which isn't smart on my part, but it is the closest thing I have and provides with what happens further on in this fanfiction.
> 
> Sources:  
> [Alexander's Family History](https://www.varsitytutors.com/earlyamerica/early-america-review/volume-6/alexander-hamilton-childhood)  
> [Guardianship Information](https://www.expertlaw.com/library/estate_planning/guardianship.html)  
> [Autopsy Report Research](http://www.forensicpathologyonline.com/e-book/asphyxia/hanging)  
> [Rigor Mortis](https://www.sciencedirect.com/topics/medicine-and-dentistry/rigor-mortis)


End file.
